ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Origin of Nega Ben Part 2
Ben continues his thieving ways, but soon learns that someone else wants the Omnitrix. Plot Back on Overlord Ben Tennyson's ship. Nega Kevin: Go on. What happened next? Nega Ben: Okay, here it is. Six years ago at the campsite. Max: Wake up, Ben. wake up. We're on the move. Nega Ben: (Yawn) I'm up. I'm up. Max: Good. I thought we'd get some breakfast then we can get on the road. Nega Ben: Sounds good to me. I couldn't sleep that well, grandpa so I went on Gwen's laptop and found a breakfast spot. Gwen: Stay off of my laptop, freak! Nega Ben: Maybe you should keep better tabs on your stuff, jerk! Gwen: Whoa, where did that come from? Nega Ben: Let's just say this Summer vacation is exactly what I needed. Max: That's the spirit. Let's go. I'm hungry and we need to stock up on some supplies. Nega Ben: Then let's get going already. Max starts up the RV now and they are on their way to the next town where they can all get some breakfast and Ben can perform another heist. Max turns on the radio. Newsman: If you are just tuning in then let it be known that there was a robbery last night. A bank was hit and the culprit was a you won't believe this, a giant red skinned and four armed monster. Surveillance footage also caught that it transformed into a dinosaur like monster that could run faster than a man could blink. We don't know what these monsters are or why they're here, but they are clearly not friendly. Gwen: Monsters? I told you, grandpa. That monster I saw must have been friends with the ones that robbed that bank. Nega Ben: It was probably some guy in a costume, Gwen and was playing tricks with the cameras. Monsters, how ridiculous. Gwen: Wait 'til you see them, dweeb. Nega Ben: If they exist. Ben simply lays down on his bed and laughs. Nega Ben: Monsters. She doesn't know the half of it. They finally make it to the next town and soon Max can see footage of the robbery on a television. Max: What? It can't be. Gwen: What, grandpa? Max: Oh, nothing. Ben's probably right. Just crooks in costumes. Nega Ben: See. Listen, why don't you guys find a restaurant? I want to look around first and I'll come join you later. Max: Sure, Ben. Just don't go too far from the Rustbucket in case you get lost. Nega Ben: Will do, grandpa. Will do. Ben then wanders away to an alley near a jewelry store and soon changes into a crystal like creature. Nega Ben: What better way to rob a jewelry store than as a silicon based life form. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ben then breaks down the glass door to the store which startles the shop keep. Nega Ben: Hand over every precious stone in this dump or you're going to know what coal goes through to become a diamond. Shop Keep: Okay! Okay! Just don't hurt me. Nega Ben: Work fast and I might spare you. The shop keep begins putting all the jewels in a bag, but while Ben is not looking, he presses a button that sounds an alarm. Nega Ben: Aw, man! Shop Keep: You won't get away with this, freak! Nega Ben: You'll regret saying that! Ben holds up one of his arms and points it at the store keeper. He then launches a crystal shard at the shop keep which pierces his coat and pins the store keep to the wall. Ben quickly runs outside to see that there are swarms of cops. Cop: Hands on your head, monster! Nega Ben: Ha. Ha. Ha. Max and Gwen manage to see the creature. Gwen: See, grandpa! Max: Yeah, I do. Let the police handle this. We need to find Ben. Nega Ben: Crud. I need to lose these pigs. Ben then transforms into a bug like alien with wings. Nega Ben: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Can't shoot what you can't catch. Ben then flies away laughing as the police can't capture him. Ben escapes into an alley and turns back to his human form. He then quickly gets into the RV to stash his plunder. Nega Ben: I got stash here for now until the heat's off. Then I can take it back to the storage space. Ben quickly turns into the dinosaur creature to race back to the town and quickly turns back to his human form. Nega Ben: Grandpa! Gwen! Max: Ben! You all right, son? Nega Ben: Yeah. I saw that thing and quickly hid away in this alley. Max: Good thinking, Ben. Nega Ben: Let's get out of here then. I don't want to wind up a casualty by those freaks. Gwen: Just go and talk to them. I bet you both speak the same language. Nega Ben: Maybe you should make a scary face. Oh, wait that's the way you always look. Max: Cut it out, you two. Let's go before those monsters show up again. Max and the kids get in the RV and as Gwen walks to the table, she notices something. It is a small ruby. Gwen: What's this? Nega Ben: Um, I have no idea. Looks like costume jewelry. You know useless stuff. Gwen: Doesn't feel useless. Nega Ben: What does it matter? Ben takes it and tosses it out the window. Gwen then just puts on her ear buds and goes to play on her laptop. Nega Ben: I got to be more careful next time. When grandpa and Gwen are asleep then I can stash the loot. Unknown to Ben however, Gwen heard what Ben said as her ear buds weren't connected to her laptop. However unknown to them both, one of Vilgax's drones sees the damage at the jewelry store. It relays footage from the latest news report to Vilgax. Vilgax: Whoever has the Omnitrix is using it for mere thievery! Bring me that device and bring me the the perpetrator's head! The drone on Earth obeys Vilgax and shall find the perp for Vilgax and it just might because it manages to get a signal from the Omnitrix. It has just been activated again and it shall follow. Ben as it turns out has again separated from Max and Gwen and is at a fast food burger place as an aquatic like alien. Nega Ben: Yum! Yum! Yum! I want extra everything and I want whatever cash you have in that register! Clerk: Okay! Okay! Don't hurt me please! Nega Ben: The last guy who said that ended up calling the police. You do that here and every single customer will be my dinner! The clerk opens the register to give Ben the cash and soon his meal. Nega Ben: Finally! Give me some water too and a lot of it! I'm literally dying of thirst. The drone slams its way through the door of the place, extends a claw, and tosses Ben outside. Nega Ben: What the heck? Then it begins to fire lasers at Ben, but he soon transforms into his ghost monster form to avoid the laser fire. Nega Ben: I don't know what this is about, but I have a creature in my arsenal that can deal with you. Ben transforms into a techno-organic creature of some kind and merges with the robot to gain control of it, but soon he transforms into a tiny alien creature and begins destroying it from the inside out. Nega Ben: If I cross this wire with this one and loosen a few circuits then this thing is going down. The robot begins to fall apart and Ben leaps out of the machine to see its remains, but he then returns to his human form. Nega Ben: Just what the heck is this thing? Looks like a robot or flying saucer of some kind, but that's impossible. It wanted me and I want to know why. The robot is still able to relay footage to Vilgax and Vilgax sees who has the watch. Vilgax: A child! A child has the most powerful weapon in the universe. Although based on these transformations, this is no ordinary child. He has unlocked the Master Control and has access to all those aliens. Nega Ben: This thing wanted me or maybe the watch? I guess I better be on the look out for more, but whoever did send them will pay with their lives. Vilgax: Interesting. This young man has evil in his eyes and his heart. If I can't have the Omnitrix myself then maybe I can turn this boy into my apprentice. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TO BE CONTINUED... Characters *Ben Tennyson ( 10 years and 16 years old) *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Vilgax Aliens Used *Diamondhead *Stinkfly *XLR8 *Ripjaws *Upgrade *Greymatter Category:Gothamcity1992 Category:Miniseries Category:Dimension 3 Category:Episodes